A Walk Through Hell
by jareth'sprincess
Summary: Sarah's life has been nothing but miserable until a King in her dreams comes to save her. He'd do anything for her. With her spirit broken, she's nothing but glad to see someone who cares for her. Song "A Walk Through Hell" is owned by Say Anything.


Disclaimer: Sadly, the Labyrinth and it's delicious king don't belong to me. Neither does the song "A Walk Through Hell". I do own a Labyrinth T-shirt though. Does that count for anything?

A/N: Ahhh I've returned to you all at last! To those of you who've stuck around for me, I greatly appreciate it and send you all virtual naked Jareths. Muah my luffies! MUAH! I do realize I've been gone for awhile, but don't you worry, I haven't disappeared for good. I promised you all a sequel to "I'd Give Everything" and a sequel you'll get! And as a reward for being ever so patient, you'll also be getting... drumroll please... ABIGAILS STORY!!! Now as for this story it probably isn't the best thing I've ever done, but the idea came to me all of 10 minutes ago while I was listening to the song and a fanfiction idea popped into my head and I had to get it written down. Isn't it nice to know you all are getting a brand spanking new fanfic from a chick at midnight wearing her PJs(btw let's start a countdown. Right now it's exactly 12:46. At the end of the story, I'll give you the current time. That way we can see exactly how long it took to write)? I'm sorry if the format is a little screwy. I've been having some problems with that lately. Anyways without farther waiting, here it is!

"A Walk Through Hell"

Sarah Williams dashed out of her last class of the day. She glanced at her watch and saw she only had 15 minutes to get back to her small apartment and change into her work clothes, then a measly 10 to get to her fathers law firm where she worked as an intern. While sprinting across the large school lawn, she ran straight into the wide, highly muscled chest of her best friend since highschool, Chris Zents, her books and papers flying everywhere.

"Woah! Where's the fire Sar-Bear?" he asked, chuckling at the use of his old nickname for her. She smiled wanly at him as she bent down to gather up her belongings.

"Sorry Chrissy, but I don't really have the time to stay and chat. My dad'll kill me if I'm late again".

The older boy pushed his hand through his sandy brown hair. "C'mon Sar. Why's he run you so hard? He pushed you into a college you didn't even wanna go to! Not only that but him and that damned step mother of yours forced you into working at his office. You go to a school you hate, and you work at a job you hate even more. They put so much pressure on you. It's like every single thing you do is always under their watch, and one slip up and they practically force you outta the family!"

Sarah sighed. "Chris... we've been over this. They just want what's best for me. Sure this college wasn't my top choice, but it's one of the best colleges in the country. They worry about me. They... They just-"

"Just what?"

"They just don't want me to end up flight. They don't want me to end up a dreamer. L-like my mother was", she quoted as if it was something she heard on a daily basis.

Her friend shook his head. "Look. It's your birthday Sar-Bear. Me and Joseph are going out tonight, and you need to come with us. You at least deserve your 19th birthday off! Okay".

At Sarah's reluctant face he continued, "Okay here's what we'll do. Me and Joey will swing by your place at around 9:00, and if you're dressed and ready, we're all going out. If you're not, then you're STILL going to have a good time. We'll sit at home and watch a few movies and order takeout".

"Chris! No. Just... no. You know I can't".

Chris grinned. "Saaaraaahh", he said in a sing-sing voice. "My, my my. Look at the time. You've been standing here for 20 minutes already. Looks to me like you're gonna be late. That is of course unless I find it in my heart to drive you. Which we both know I won't do unless you agree to have a good time with me and Joey tonight. Besides, you're my fag hag! You need to meet my latest boyfriend!"

She took one look at his smug face and sighed. "Fine. You win. We'll watch some movies tonight or something. Now get your rear in gear mister! I can't be late!"

* * *

Sarah pulled on her most comfortable pajamas and flopped into her bed. Her birthday had been hell. The last couple years of her life had been hell. The only good part about that particular night was being able to go out with Chris and his new boyfriend. But even that small amount of time wasted on something other than school and work left her feeling nervous and guilty that she hadn't done something more productive.

Chris was right. She was under way too much pressure. Being forced into a life she could hardly stand, and then always having her father and step mother breathing down her neck to succeed. She was completely miserable. The only good part of any given day was being able to go home and get a few hours of sleep, where more often than not she'd have wonderful dreams of a king clad in white feathers. The king looked oddly familiar to her, but she could never place where she'd seen him at before.

She sighed and laid her head on her fluffy pillow, pulling the covers up to her chin. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stand all of this. She didn't feel like herself anymore. She'd been told countless times that the sparkle had gone out of her eyes. She didn't like to read or imagine anymore. All that mattered to her was work, school, and pleasing her family. She was tired of always feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, threatening to break her down at any moment.

She was tired of always feeling like she had to be there for everyone, always the one to depend on, the doormat, but never being the one to have someone there for her. She wanted someone who would always be there for her. Someone to care about her. Someone to love her. Someone who would walk through hell for her.

A tear trickled down her face, getting soaked up by the pillow. She closed her eyes, praying that someone would save her from her life, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sarah found herself in water. Lots of water. Being pulled down down down, until she was completely engulfed by it. She tried to kick her feet and swim upwards, but it felt like something had hold of her legs, disabling her to get free. Air was starting to become a major problem for her. She tried screaming, but her words came out muffled and burbled.

Just as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, she heard a crisp, clean voice, clear as day singing.

"And if I could swim,

I'd swim out to you in the ocean,

Swim out to where you were floating

in the dark."

"The singing... focus on the singing" she told herself over and over again as things got darker and darker.

The voice continued. "And if was blessed,

I walk on the water you're breathing,

To lend you some air for that heaving,

Sunken chest."

Sarah listened to the voice. She thought she might be crying, but wasn't completely sure. She started thinking about all the things that had gone wrong in her life, and how depressed she was all the time. Of how her father and step-mother broke her spirit, and forced her into something she had never wanted to be.

"'Cause they chose you

as the model

for their empty little dreams.

With your new head

and your legs spread

like a filthy magazine.

And they hunt you,

and they gut you,

and you give in."

She listened to that voice. That beautiful voice, and was suddenly overwhelmed with the thought that maybe, just maybe, the person was singing directly to her. Finally, with that thought planted in her head, she blacked out. When she came to once more, she felt cold. Not wet. But cold. Cold all around her. And wind. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. She was on a big, beautiful mountain. The scene before her was one of the most incredible things she'd ever seen.

"And if I was brave,

I'd climb up to you on the mountain.

They led you to drink from their fountain,

spouting lies.

And I'd slay

the horrible beast they commissioned

to steer me away from my mission,

to your eyes.

And I'd stand there

like a soldier,

with my foot upon his chest.

With my grin spread

and my arms out,

in my bloodstained Sunday's best.

And you'd hold me,

I'd remind you

who you are,

under their shell".

By this point she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that whoever was singing, was singing to her. For her. She just had to figure out who.

Just as quickly as it had happened the first time, she blacked out. Instead of feeling the cold, this time she felt heat. Horrible, burning heat. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but flames. All around her. Everywhere. Just as she felt she might suffocate, the flames parted, and she saw a figure walking towards her.

"I'd walk through hell for you.

Let it burn right through my shoes.

These soles are useless without you.

Through hell for you,

let the torturing ensue.

My soul is useless without you".

The figure came closer and closer. She couldn't tell who it was, but she knew that he was the one singing. The words he sang to her tugged at her very core. Made her heart race.

"And if they sent a whirlwind,

I'd hug it like a harmless little tree.

Or an earthquake,

I'd calm it,

and I'd bring you back to me.

And I'd hold you,

in my weak arms,

like a first born".

Still unable to figure out who it was, she listned closely to the voice. It sounded so familiar to her. So comforting.

"I'd walk through hell for you.

Let it burn right through my shoes.

These soles are useless without you.

Through hell for you.

Let the torturing ensue.

My soul is useless without you.

Through hell for you".

The flames completely cleared, and she was finally able to see. It was her King. He held her gaze and circled around her.

"Now, I've walked through hell for you.

What's an adventurer to do?

But rest these feet at home with you".

He stopped in front of her and looked deep into her eyes. "Hello my Precious Sarah".

The King held his hand out to the teary eyed girl. "Ready to come home, love?"

Sarah looked at the man standing before her. She felt as though she'd known him for ages. This was her King. The man from her dreams. For the first time in years, she got the feeling that maybe, just maybe, things would work out after all.

She placed her hand in his much larger one and gave it a gentle squeeze. She nodded her head and smiled up at him. "Yes... Let's go home"

* * *

A/N: Ah DONE! And the time is now... 1:52! Not bad eh? Sorry for all the typos I'm sure I've made, and for the most likely messed up formatting. Anyways, this story goes out to Chelie. Lemme know whatcha think, and if a sequel would be a good plan. Flames are welcome!


End file.
